The Real Reason
by Pineapple-Chan
Summary: OneShot will Marco get his wish? MarcoxOC


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Shaman King, which belongs to Hiroyuki Takei, but I DO own Sasha and this Fanfic!Spirit,Rain and the Cimmaron herd belong to Dreamworks.

Genre: Romance, Crossover

Pairings MarcoxOC

Settings: Doubai Village ( after Hao is Defeated and everyone is called back )

Author: Vicky-Lou

Time Taken:30 minutes

Mood when written: Bored! -.-"

The Real Reason

"So what do you want now?" asked Sasha as she put her belt back on, it was oversized and had 10 carved silver animals attached to it, each housed a higher spirit.

" well i trained you as i was told to do so now its the fun part" Smiled Marco as he embraced Sasha from behind drinking in her scent, as he would put it ,of sexiness.

" not out here Marco! we're in the middle of a field!" blushed Sasha as she looked up at him, he slumped down on Sasha so his head was her height.

" i don't care Sasha all i want is you" he purred into her ear, stroking her long raven hair, it was so silky he felt like wrapping himself in it, even if she was younger, she was his and he wanted everyone to know about their secret, he couldn't belive he had fallen in love with her, she had fought against him, but every move she made he savered and every yell she made when she attacked the X-laws he fantisised that she was screaming his name, thats what he wanted Sasha to do, to just scream his name, he only noticed that his other member was up when Sasha had leaned back into him , had gasped and stepped ahead of him.

he blushed, he couldn't help it all men had to feel this way once in their lives and he felt like this an awful lot ,especially around Sasha, and his other member just wouldn't listen to him and stay down.

" Sasha please help me, im in agony when you always say that we have to wait until we can make love, please Sasha can we not just open out to each other?" he begged, Sasha looked him up and down and smiled, he was so cute and when she wound him up like this he just turned into an adorable puppy, she loved it.

" next time" she said and kissed him passionately, she straightened out her hair and started to walk, she turned round and smiled beckoning him.

when they reached Doubai village it was noisy they walked together for a while browsing the cafes and window shopping, Sasha especially liked a necklace with a dainty 'x' pendant studded with tiny white diamonds.

"oh its lovely" she exclaimed, her eyes shining.

Marco bent down and looked at it and straightened back up, he gave a tiny smile.

" ready to continue?" he asked as Sasha looked at him.

"yeh!" she replyed and grabbed his hand, pulling him along.

"C'mon lets lots more shops to see!" she chirped and started to slow down.

"Sasha!Marco" shouted a male voice and she immediatly dropped Marco's hand , he felt sad at this and looked round. Yoh and his friends were sitting outside the 'Patch Cafe' and Yoh was waving at them.

" come and join us!" he shouted and Marco looked at Sasha.

" next time we meet you're going to give me more than a kiss" he smiled and turned around and walked off"

dude is it just me or are those two a little to close?" HoroHoro asked everyone, Manta shrugged and sat back and Chocolove was about to answer when, BAM Ren had hit him with his Qwan Do.

"don't start!"Ren growled and sat back down.Sasha ran over to them and sat down.

"hey what were you to doing?" asked Jun

" well we trained and then we went window shopping!" Sasha smiled, it was so hard to keep her relationship with Marco a secret from her friends and family, but she had to so her and Marco weren't forced apart.

she watched as the sunny day turned grey and the heavens opened bringing welcomed relief to the partched land everyone ran or ducked into cafes and shops.

she quickly realised how much Marco had grown on her, she had become a better person aswell, she made up her mind and stood up.

"Sasha, you look serious, is something wrong?" asked Tamara.

" i've gotta go!" she said and ran into the rain ,she paused in the streets and looked around.

"Sasha! you'll catch cold!" shouted Pirika

" i don't care i've gotta find him!" she shouted and ran off.

"him?" asked Pirika looking surprised.

_why must we hide something so beautiful, if we think its perfect why must the world contradict us?_

_I love you so much but you have to force me away just so we wont be seperated_

_but dont you know that forcing me away hurts more?_

_I just want to scream your name, and sit with you entwinning my fingers in your hair all the time_

_i want to openly love you, to kiss you in front of your friends and make them see how beautiful our relationship is, so why wont you defy all and let me do so?_

_Sasha-Chan..._

Marco snapped out of his thoughts and opened the door to his room, he stripped his soaking clothes off and went into the bathroom and took a shower, he stood there letting the water run all of the grime and sin off of his body, he only noticed movement in his room when he turned the shower off and stepped out, he wrapped a towel around his waist and caustiously went into his room, what he saw next greatly surprised him , he forgot to lock the door he remembered as he gazed at the soaked girl standing before him the door was closed and she was panting, her chest moving in a rythm that made him wonder what it would be like to see what was under her dress, she took off the belt with 10 carved statues on it and threw it on the floor, she quickly moved towards him pushing into him, searching for his lips,when she found them he didn't hesitate at kissing her back.He pealed of her saoked dress and discarded somewhere on the floor not taking notice at what he was doing other than kissing the beautiful sight before him, he noticed taht she wasn't wearing a bra and quickly stripped her of the rest of her clothing he quickly picked her up and threw her on the bed, his towel was quickly discarded as he buried himself deep inside her.She moaned with each thrust, grabbing his arms and matching him thrust for thrust, her moaning started getting loader and more frequent and as she writhed with pleasure he started realising how much this moment meant to him.

" Marco!" she yelled and clung onto him more tightly,

"Sasha!" he quickly screamed

.When she climaxed he quickly followed.

Later when they had finished making love, he lay there staring at the girl next to him, she was panting heavily trying to regain some strength Marco had taken from her, he smiled.

"Sasha Tiachio" he whispered and she turned over facing him.

"yes?" she asked

"I love you" he whispered and she slid onto his chest laying down on top of him, still panting she looked at him with her clear green eyes and smiled.

" I love you too" she mumbled planting hot kisses all over his chest and neck.

FINI

Vicky-lou: huh you want me to talk? lets just say today i had an urge to put my OC with Marco, thats what happens when you listen to Linkin Park's Breaking The Habit over and over and over, in fact im listening to it right now.

Konfizkate91 talked about it with me last night so i downloaded it! thanks Mellissa!


End file.
